


Forced Domestics

by thedoctorofsteel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestics, F/M, Fluff, laundry against one's will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis needs repairs causing Rose and the Doctor to be stuck at Jackie's. Domestic fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Domestics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for braveten

"No no no no no!" The Doctor ran around the Tardis console slamming buttons and switches while Rose held on tight to avoid being thrown to the ground by the bumpy ride. The Tardis landed with a thump and immediately started spewing rancid gas from the grating below. "Out! Out out out!" He shooed Rose ahead of him and slammed the door as soon as they were outside. "Bad gas. Very bad gas."  
Rose coughed into her elbow. "What happened?"  
"Not sure." He frowned and patted the old blue wood. "I guess she needs some time to repair. At any rate we can't go back in for a while." He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "Now. Where has she taken us in the mean time?" After a quick look around his face blanched. They were at the Powel Estate. Jackie. He looked up at the sky and let out a deep groan. "Not your mother's."  
Rose burst out laughing. "Could be worse. Could be stuck in the middle of a Dalek fleet."  
"I think I'd rather that."  
She playfully swatted his shoulder. "Oh, she's not that bad. Come on." Her hand slipped into his and she pulled him toward the building.  
Rose opened the door to the flat and called for her mum.  
"Rose?" Jackie's voice drifted to them from the kitchen. She poked her head out and saw them standing in the door. "Rose!" A squeal and a few steps later and Rose was swept up in a bone crushing hug. She finally loosened her grip but kept her hands resting on Rose's shoulders. "What brought you here?"  
Rose couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "What? Can't a daughter just visit her mum for no reason?" Jackie raised her eyebrow in response. "Okay fine. Something's wrong with the Tardis so she dropped us off here. We're locked out."  
"How long?"  
The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Not sure. Could be hours. Days..." He shuddered. "Weeks."  
Jackie nodded at them both. "Well, you can stay as long as you need." After finally letting go of Rose she grabbed the Doctor into a tight hug before he could protest. "Now, how 'bout we get you both a nice warm cuppa?"

Three days later the Doctor sunk into the couch, pouting because the Tardis still wouldn't let them in. Despite knowing their psychic link would let him know when she was ready he still periodically tried the door. It frustrated him that she was just sitting there, reachable but not accessible. He had been noticing Jackie repeatedly glancing at him and finally snapped. "What?"  
"You've been in that suit three days now. Aren't you ever gonna wash that thing?"  
He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I can't! The Tardis has locked us out!"  
"Oi! Don't snap at me. There's a perfectly good laundromat down the street. I'll even give you some coins."  
The Doctor's face flushed as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I don't know how umm...to use a laundromat."  
Rose burst out laughing. "Nine hundred years and you don't know how to wash your own clothes?"  
"The Tardis always does it for me. I throw them in a shoot and they end up in the wardrobe clean."  
Rose got up from the oversized chair, grabbed his arm and tugged. "Come on, let's go teach you how to do laundry like a human, Time Lord."  
"Couldn't you just—"  
She kept tugging but he wouldn't budge. "No. I learn all your ways. Time for you to learn one of ours."  
"But it's so...," he shuddered, "domestic. And besides, I have nothing to change into while we wash my clothes."  
Jackie got up from her chair. "Nonsense. We've still got Howard's jim-jams you could wear."  
"I am not going out in that."  
Rose finally dropped his arm. "You fought off an alien race in those. I think you'll be fine doing laundry."  
He hung his head in defeat. "Fine."  
Jackie shuffled to her room in her pink slippers and came back with Howard's pyjamas.  
The Doctor begrudgingly accepted them. "I'll just—" Rose yanked his arm and he quickly found himself in her room. "Rose, wha—"  
"I need to do laundry too. Just gotta grab my clothes. You go ahead and get changed."  
"Rose, I can't."  
"You can't what?"  
His voice dropped into a mumble. "I can't change in front of you."  
Rose didn't look back as she threw dirty clothes into a bag. "Why not? Last time you wore those pyjamas I changed you into them myself. I'm pretty sure I've seen all there is to be seen."  
"You what?"  
"How do you think you got into those?"  
"Well–I–buh–ca—"  
"Oh, just change. I won't look if it helps."  
He grumbled the whole time but got it done and Rose kept her word though she couldn't hold back a few giggles.  
"Alright."  
Rose picked up her full laundry basket and turned around with a big grin on her face. "I do love seeing you in those jim-jams."  
With a happy wiggle he grinned just as wide. "Alright. Allons-y!"  
"Did you empty your pockets?"  
"What?"  
"Your pockets. Unless you want to wash everything in them."  
"But I've never–"  
Rose couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "The Tardis even empties your pockets? Then what? Refills them once your suit is clean?"  
His right hand tugged at this left ear. "Ya...ya."  
"Just empty them, already."  
With a grumble he grabbed his trousers, reached into the right pocket, pulled out a notebook, and placed it on Rose's bed. He reached in again and pulled out a pen, placing it on the bed beside the notebook. He pulled out a permanent marker and an eraser and a clothes pin and a safety pin and a paper clip and a handkerchief and a copy of Moby Dick and a bag of marbles and a door knob and a lever and a handful of wires and—  
"That all then?"  
The Doctor looked up at her. "Nope!" he stated, popping the 'p'.  
Rose crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Five minutes later he had finally finished emptying one pocket. "Can't you just turn your pockets inside out?"  
"No! No no no no no. They're bigger on the inside."  
"I can see that. And?"  
"And it'd be like turning the Tardis inside out. Infinite space pushed into finite space."  
"So...bad."  
"Very."  
"Fine. Just turn 'em upside down and shake."  
He opened his mouth to protest but clamped it shut when he realised she had a point. He clutched both trouser legs and lifted them to eye level. Odds and ends poured out of the left pocket for a solid minute. The suit jacket was soon to follow.  
Rose stood aghast at the immense amount of contents he had stored in his pockets. "How do you ever find anything?"  
He shrugged. "Just do."  
"Ya done?"  
"Yup!" He once again popped the 'p'. "Allons-y?"  
Rose chuckled. "Allons-y."  
She hoisted the laundry basket on her hip, grabbed change and detergent from her mum and they headed to the laundromat.  
Rose placed the laundry basket on the ground in front of two empty washers. "We'll just throw your suit in with my stuff. Unless..." She snatched the suit jacket out of the Doctor's hands, almost causing him to drop the rest of his outfit. A quick check of the tag and she threw it into one of the washers.  
"What was that about?"  
"Had to check if it needs dry cleaning. Thankfully it doesn't. That stuff is bloody expensive." After the rest of the Doctor's outfit was thrown in the wash Rose quickly threw her clothes in after it one article at a time, every once in a while throwing some into the second washer.  
The Doctor didn't understand why she couldn't just throw it all in one but decided he didn't need to know and instead got distracted by a dryer with an out of order sign, approaching it with his sonic out.  
After all the clothes were in their respective washer Rose stood up then rolled her eyes when she saw what the Doctor was doing. "You just can't leave well enough alone. Come on. If you're gonna learn this you should see how to actually start the washer." He grumbled but abandoned the broken down washer to come stand beside her. "This," she held up the detergent with a dramatic flourish, "is the detergent." When the Doctor rolled his eyes she shoved it into his arms. "Go ahead and pour a bit into the washer. I'll tell you when it's enough." Once the detergent was added she closed the lid with a bang then took a step back. "Now, turn that to normal. Ya, then put the coins in there. Uh huh, now press that button. There ya go. It'll be about half an hour. Let's go get some chips, yeah?"

Rose hovered a chip near her mouth. "Why are you so against domestics?"  
He popped a chip in his mouth. "Just not my thing. I'm a traveller. Why would I ever want to settle down? That's so...boring. I mean, could you imagine me with a house?" He feigned a shudder. "Nope. Not for me. Not going anywhere near that and domestics is just too close to the sun for this Icarus."  
"Well, Icarus you better get better wings 'cause our laundry should be washed by now."  
With a dramatic sigh he got up and followed her out the door and back to the laundromat.  
Rose opened one of the washers then pointed at the other instructing the Doctor to transfer the clothes over to a dryer. She took out her load and put it in a bag as the Doctor looked on quizzically.  
"Don't those go in a dryer too?"  
"Nope. These need to be hung to dry. The dryer would wreck them."  
"Oh." He watched Rose drop something and quickly ducked to snatch it from the ground. Hanging on the end of his pointer finger was a black lace thong. His face flushed and his Adam's apple bobbed with an audible gulp. He stammered out, "Uh..Rose you–ah–dropped something."  
Rose grabbed it out of his hand. "Oh, calm down. It's just underwear."  
The Doctor tried to calm his racing heart. "Right. Of course. Ya...just underwear."  
Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Time Lord. Let's get moving before you're overcome by my womanly delicates."  
He opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it with a clack of his teeth. "Right. I'll just..."  
Rose watched as he transferred the clothes over to the dryer. When he pulled out his suit Rose quickly grabbed it from him. "Sorry. Forgot. This shouldn't go in the dryer either." She placed it with her delicates then once the clothes were transferred to a dryer she quickly showed him how to start it and they went back to the Powell Estate to hang up her delicates and his suit and wait for the dryer to do its work.  
When they got back to the flat Jackie was elbow deep in dishes. "Ah, there you two are. Wanna help me with this?"  
The Doctor's bottom stuck out in a pout. "No."  
Rose playfully hit him on the shoulder as she moved past him into the kitchen. "Come on, Icarus. You're already doing laundry. Might as well help with dishes too. I'll join you in a mo'. Just gotta hang these up."  
Jackie looked up and smiled when the Doctor made his way into the kitchen. "Alright. You can dry. When Rose gets back she can put things away since she knows where they go. You do know how to dry dishes, yeah?"  
He made a face at her but helped nonetheless. Once her delicates were hung to dry Rose sauntered in with a grin on her face. "See. There ya go. Not hard at all."  
Jackie handed a plate to the Doctor. "Ya. Finally pulling his weight, he is."  
The Doctor looked at Rose and mouthed, "Help," which only made Rose laugh.  
Dishes done and a cuppa later it was time to go back to the laundromat.  
Rose entwined her fingers with his as they walked down the street, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "You know you didn't need to come with me this time. It's just my stuff left."  
"Ah well, I had to get away from your mum somehow." He gave her a wink.  
She giggled. "All that's left is folding the laundry then–"  
"Oh! The Tardis is ready!"  
A grin stretched across her face. "Just in time. She can do the folding." Her voice dropped to a mumble. "I hate folding laundry." They both burst into giggles.  
They quickly packed the clothes from the dryer into a bag then headed back to the flat to grab the clothes that were hung to dry and say goodbye to Jackie. Before they knew it they were in the Tardis, the Doctor changed into his other clean and dry suit having returned the jim jams.  
Rose sidled up beside the Doctor once they were flying through the vortex. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"  
He grinned down at her. "Better with two."


End file.
